


Drunktale

by Geno_sans86935



Series: Aus [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geno_sans86935/pseuds/Geno_sans86935





	1. the introdrunktion

hello welcome to my Aus series.i will take suggestions for new aus. If you want i will make a single au seiries.


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry i havent been posting i have no computer right now


End file.
